The Endless Summer
by cardinalrosie
Summary: "Mom, do we have to spend all summer with your stupid friends' kids?" A spontaneous summer reunion of the Winx Club takes a turn for the worse when a dark entity takes over their hotel. Can the next gen save their parents and get out of there alive? Can they even get along? SYOC OPEN. Next Generation. Submit your OC through review. I need OCs!
1. SYOC Form

**My friend Rucabear just made a Winx SYOC called _Heroes 2 Day, Losers 4 Ever_ (check it out!) and now I want to do one! This one is going to be a next gen fic and have a super generic plot (literally just the plot of Nina's _One summer_ ) because this is my first SYOC. All ages 0-22 will be accepted, so I ask for variety in age, gender, and parentage. I expect an influx of mini Stellas and Musas, which I am fine with as long as there is also a substantial number of mini Laylas and Tecnas.**

 **The ships are as follows:**

 _ **Bloom and Sky**_

 _ **Stella and Brandon**_

 _ **Tecna and Timmy**_

 _ **Layla and Nabu**_

 _ **Flora and Helia**_

 _ **Musa and Riven**_

 **(You can submit any other characters for any minor character parentage of your choice and I'll see if it fits the fic. So that means Roxy, Mirta, Daphne, Nova, and other supporting characters are options for parents.)**

 ** _Erase the parentheses._**

* * *

Stats

Name:

Age:

Parents:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Power/Weapon:

...

Appearance

Face: (eyes, eyebrows, nose, mouth, ears, expression, hair, other)

Body: (posture, shape, height, skin, style, other)

Adjectives: (how would a stranger describe your OC at first sight)

...

Personality\- Answer with high or low

Openness to Experience:

(High= creative, curious, open-minded)

(Low= shallow, no perspective, narrow-minded)

Conscientiousness:

(High= organized, reliable)

(Low= disorganized, unreliable)

Extroversion:

(High= outgoing, sociable, receives energy from others)

(Low= introverted, reserved, receives energy from self)

Agreeableness:

(High= kind, compassionate, friendly)

(Low= hostile, untrustworthy, disagreeable)

Neuroticism:

(High= emotionally stable, at peace)

(Low= emotionally unstable, anxious)

...

Other

Likes:

Dislikes:

Why would a character hate your OC? (ie. annoying idiosyncrasies, unpopular beliefs, obvious flaws)

Which character would you describe your OC as in the team dynamic? (ie. the nice one, the artsy one, the brawn, the leader) (Don't be afraid to label and stereotype for this part.)

Is there anything notable about your OC? (ie. achievements, disabilities, talents) (It's okay to say no to this one.)

What is your OC's relationship with their parents? (Please specify the relationship with each parent.)

Do you expect your OC to be a main character? (Please be honest. This answer will not change anything in the screening process.)

* * *

 **I'm cool with multiple submissions. This form is on my profile as well so you can copy and paste it into the reviews or PM it to me. I'd prefer a review, but if you want to submit more than once, please feel free to PM following submissions. ALSO PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Rosie**


	2. Rules

**Rules** (because apparently I need to state this)

They need to be next generation characters.

You need to fill out _EVERYTHING_. (I'm willing to budge a little on this one if you're sending in a kid.)

You may submit multiple characters.

Please give me more children, as in not adolescents. Seriously.

Try to make the names and powers fit the parents.

\- Flora is Hispanic in my fic, for reference.

These characters need flaws, buddies. Physical, character, and power flaws.

Please make an account so that I may contact you on character development. (at Elle)

I seriously need characters under 10.

Be prepared to interact with the plot throughout the story. I will need input from you if you plan on having a main character.

If not, I can do what I want with your character, so I'm giving you a fair warning now. You don't have to be a part of the creative process, but if you want to be, you need to let me know.


End file.
